In times past, the architecture utilized for business machines, data processing, computers and the like, has generally been one which did not require high levels of distributed power. Rather, the power requirements were confined to a separate power supply unit with the several processor, compiler, logic or memory functions readily handled by power levels supplied by five, ten, or fifteen amperes. A typical power connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,436 issued Sept. 23, 1980 to Zimmerman et al.
With the advent of higher complexity and speed of data processing and increasingly dense semiconductor packaging, the need for power distribution onto mother boards and even down to the daughter board level, has gradually arisen. However, difficulty has been encountered in adapting existing power type connectors and screw-down terminals to the electronic packaging required. The large terminal lugs utilized for power suppliers of a few years ago and the associated connectors heretofore used are simply too large, too cumbersome, and too difficult to use to satisfy present packaging requirements.
As a second aspect of the background of the invention, there are a number of power connectors which purport to be modular, including the type shown in the publication AMP Engineering and Purchasing Guide, published by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. 17105, pages 10-3, 10-5, copyright 1976. One of the problems with using connectors of this type for power distribution is that the axial stresses and loads necessary to generate high normal forces for the higher current carrying capability of their contact systems require special treatment when such are applied to printed circuit boards and the relatively fragile circuit structures associated therewith. Additionally, experience has revealed problems of utilizing terminal contacts of the type shown with solder production techniques as well as problems with current distribution in such contacts in use at the higher current levels. This latter problem is one of concentration of current density with a resulting heating creating hot spots and possible de-soldering inherent in the contact design.
Finally, with respect to power connectors of the type embraced by the present invention, there is a need for a polarization which is flexible and adaptable and more readily changeable than heretofore available, prior teaching being found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,330 issued Jan. 20, 1970 to H. E. Barnhart et al.